Sweet Lips
by Greyjeonz
Summary: Jungkook berharap semua kejadian yang ia alami setelah kedatangan anak baru itu hanya mimpi. Sayangnya tidak. VKook/YoonMin—Kookmin!sub. Vamp!Au.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sweet Lips**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

And ect.

…

VKook n YoonMin

…

…

Happy Reading

* * *

Nama ku Jeon Jungkook. Namja tampan keren yang sangat digilai para yeoja, oops..

Maaf tapi kenyataannya memang begitu bukannya aku sombong.

Aku akan bercerita tentang hari-hari ku saat 'dia' pertama kali datang dalam hidupku.

Semua berawal dari pagi hariku yang damai..

 _Toktoktoktoktoktoktok!_

Tadinya..

Aku tahu betul siapa yang mengetuk pintuku dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan seperti itu.

Mungkin kalau pintu itu hidup, dia sudah lama pergi dari rumahku, karena demi Tuhan hampir tiap hari selalu seperti ini.

Aku memilih menutup telingaku dengan bantal daripada menanggapinya.

 _Toktoktoktoktoktoktoktok!_

"Jungkook bangun!"

Aku semakin mengeratkan selimut yang ku pakai. Ya tuhan ingin sekali menjadi tuli saat in-

Sst Jeon bicara mu_-

Yeah, semua karena eomma ku ini, orang yang paling tidak peka terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Bukankah dia tau aku begadang main PS semalaman?bahkan ia melihatnya sendiri.

Dan sekarang dia malah menyuruhku bangun.. hell!

"Jeon Jungkook bangun atau eomma akan membakar semua Komik yadongmu!" aku menyibak selimutku malas, lalu berjalan dengan setengah-mungkin seperempat-hati menuju pintu coklat disana. Komikku itu susah didapat, dan eomma ku ter'sayang' ini mau membakarnya?

Tidak lagi, asal tahu saja eomma ku ini tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Buktinya minggu lalu ketika aku tak mau mencuci sepatuku sendiri, eomma bilang akan menjadikan jersey chelseaku lap rumah. Awalnya ku pikir dia bercanda tapi saatku pulang dari rumah Jimin, aku melihat jersey ku di jadikan lap kamar mandi. huh yang benar sajaa...

"Yak! Jung-" aku membuka pintu, baru saja eomma akan mengetuk pintuku untuk ke berapa puluh kailnya. melihat kearahnya, antara sadar dan tidak. Ayolah mataku masih enggan membuka.

"Iya iya iya aku sudah bangun eomma.." aku mengucek mata sebentar, menyingkirkan kotoran kehijauan yang menumpuk di sana, lalu menguap lebar. Ok memang sedikit jorok tapi ini perlu, untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, 25% setidaknya.

Berhenti membayangkannya, kalian juga pasti pernah melakukannya.

Namja cantik dengan rambut kemerahannya.

Ah, benar kurasa ia sudah tidak ingat umur. Sayangnya harus ku akui sebagai eommaku. Aku mengacak rambut kecoklatanku, kesal.

"Eomma bisakah membangunkannya biasa-biasa saja, bahkan pintu kamarku tidak dikunci kenapa harus berteriak didepan kamarku" bisa kulihat eomma mengerutkan keningnya, dia nampak berpikir keras.

Ck, sekarang aku tau kenapa otak ku ini bekerja secara 2G. Menurun dari eomma toh. Kenapa saat melahirkan anak, orang tua sering menurunkan sifat-sifat jeleknya juga? adil sekali Tuhan menciptakanku.

"Kyungie dimana dasi ku?" Suara itu memecahkan suasana diantara kami, berasal dari bawah. Suara yang sangat kami kenal, suara Appa.

Sedetik kemudian eomma langsung tersadar dari blanknya. Lalu manatapku tajam.

 _Tak!_

"Appo" aku mengelus kepala berhargaku ini. Dengan seenaknya eomma menjitak kepalaku dengan spatula merah kesayangannya. Eomma itu tipe eomma sadistic.

"Yak! Aku tau kau berpikir macam macam tentangku Jeon Jungkook ! Cepat sana mandi, kalau 15 menit ka-"

"Kau tidak turun aku tidak akan memberimu sarapan dan uang jajan" aku memotongnya cepat, aku memutar bola mataku malas, lagi-lagi ancaman yang sama. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengarnya, bagaimana aku tidak hapal? Heol..

"Jeon Jungkook!"

 _Brrak!_

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, Yeah, aku buru-buru masuk kamar sebelum gagang spatula mendarat di jidatku lagi. Juga tak ingin mendengar ocehan panjangnya lebih lama, bisa-bisa telingaku konslet.

Aduh, sabar ya pintu nasibmu buruk sekali menjadi pintu di rumah keluarga Jeon ini. Ckck..

Dengan cepat aku mandi. Tidak sampai 7 menit aku sudah selesai, cepatkan?. Langsung saja aku keluar dari sana hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Aku kelihatan seksi asal kalian tau. Air yang menetes di rambutku yang basah. Jungkook kau terlalu rupawan. Memuji diri sendiri sesekali tak apakan?

Sayangnya anak tunggal keluarga Jeon ini mengartikan 'sesekali' sebagai setiap saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Kaca jendela, mobil bus, bahkan spion sepeda roda tiga milik anak rekan kerja appanya pun jadi.

Narsis is Jungkook style.

Aku membuka lemari, mengambil seragam.

Blazer merah gelap dengan lambang sekolah di Bagian kiri atas, kulit putih, rambut coklat yang kubiarkan menggantung menutupi keningku. Lalu aku menatap pantulan cermin.

"Kau sangat mempesona Jeon Jungkook" mengelus dagu, lalu melancarkan wink andalanku di depan cermin.

Well, sedikit banyak aku merasa bersyukur mempunyai eomma secantik dirinya.

Sedikit eyeliner, lipbalm dan sempurna 'kau yang terbaik Jeon'

Aku menyampirkan ransel biru di bahu, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lengkingan suara yang setara dengan auman singa itu.

Kau berlebihan Jungkook

* * *

 _ **Sweet Lips**_

* * *

 _Tap-_

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Merotasi bola mata malas melihat 2 orang yang sedang melakukan french kiss.

"Ekheem" kedua orang yang sedang beradegan 17+ itu terlonjak mendengar dehemanku yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Heh..mereka nampak kaget. Tepatnya namja tan berambut hitam yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga Jeon, dia terlihat sangat gugup, berbeda dengan eomma yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Kontras sekali.

Aku memilih melupakannya dan menghampiri mereka dimeja makan. Duduk di samping kanan

eomma. Bukan hal aneh lagi bila melihat adegan-adegan seperti itu di rumah, terlalu sering.

.

.

Ia menyendokan nasi goreng kimchi di piringku.

Keluargaku ini memang agak berbeda dengan keluarga kebanyakan, appa dan eomma sama-sama Namja.

Yah, kadang aku juga berpikir bagaimana aku bisa ada. Apa mungkin eomma..

Lupakan, lebih baik aku cepat berangkat dari pada melihat, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat.

"Apa kau mau diantar appa?"

 _Takk_

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku, aku menatap 'pria bod- appaku datar, dia hanya akan begini kalau ketahuan melakukan 'itu' didepanku.

"Ani " jawabku sesingkat mungkin. Aku melanjutkan acara makan nasi goreng kimchi ini dengan enggan.

 _Plakk!_

"Appo~eomma! "Ini lagi!

"Jeon Jungkook Bicara yang sopan pada appa mu !" Aku merutuki eomma.

Aish.. aku sudah menjadi anak durhaka, bahkan tak terhitung yang keberapa kali aku mengumpatinya pagi ini.

"O-oh yasudah " balas appa singkat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku pastikan tidak gatal.

Dilihat dari manapun appa memang sangat keren ku akui. Dia tinggi, kaya, tampan.

Aku sangat yakin yeoja manapun akan mengemis untuk one night stand dengannya, tapi Kenapa dia harus berakhir dengan eomma? Yang jelas jelas memiliki 'batang' sama dengannya.

Entahlah, biarkan itu urusan mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung dengan orientasi seksual ku sendiri.

Tapi sejauh ini aku masih suka melihat model yeoja majalah dewasa dengan bikini dan g-stringnya membuka selangkangan mereka lebar-lebar di depan kamera. Whoo.. nampaknya aku harus mendownload vidio nanti malam, mengingat ini hari selasa. Jadwal dimana versi baru dari vidio blue model ***** akan keluar.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih makanannya" walaupun aku anak yang susah diatur tapi aku masih menghargai masakan buatan eomma.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tak ingin appa antar Kook?" Baru aku ingin memakai converse biruku, tapi appa malah bertanya lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak, sekedar memberi perhatian.

"Appa aku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi!" ucapku kesal, moodku sedang tidak baik pagi ini. Aku berdiri, hendak pergi. Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat ekspresi appa yang tampak kecewa.

"Haahh..." aku menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan mencium pipi namja tinggi itu cepat. Agak susah sih dengan tinggi ku yang hanya 177 cm dan appa yang 186 cm, jadi aku harus berjinjit setiap kali akan menciumnya. Melelahkan...

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya.. hanya sedang badmood jadi-" aku mencebikkan bibirku dengan mata mengerling ke kiri dan pipi memerah. Hey, jangan menertawakanku, aku hanya akan berlaku seperti ini pada appa dan eomma.

"Ne appa mengerti berangkatlah nanti kau telat" appa mengusak rambutku, dia tersenyum.

Huufft...syukurlah.

Aku pura-pura merengut melipat tanganku di dada dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Appa rambutku jadi berantakan lagi kan" bukannya minta maaf dia malah tertawa. Apa sih yang lucu? Rambut keren ku jadi berantakan begini.

"Ey, anak appa manis sekali eoh~" aku jadi menyesal telah minta maaf padanya. Ingin sekali aku melempar kepalanya dengan pot bunga ibu Lim, tetangga ku yang suka ngomel-ngomel sendiri kalau kedapatan melihat duffy, anjing kesayangannya memakan sampah dari tong orang.

"Aku tampan appa bukan manis,memang aku yeoja?! sudahlah aku berangkat saja, huh" aku pun pergi dari sana, dengan mood yang lebih buruk pastinya.

Selalu seperti ini kenapa aku dibilang imut, manislah oleh kedua orang tua ku? Jelas aku namja. Asal kalian tau saja, aku sudah menambah piercing dan memberi kesan bad boy di setiap penampilanku, tapi mereka selalu bilang "Uri Kookie~akan selalu terlihat manis mau seperti apa juga" cih, menjengkelkan sekali.

Astaga, saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku aku baru sadar sekarang aku sudah naik kedalam bus.

Aku sedikit memijat pelipisku. Lalu aku mengambil iPhone dan earphone putihku dari saku. Memilih lagu yang setidaknya bisa menaikkan mood jelek.

"Sky cord- Tsuji shion" -volume 78. Kurasa bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiran kacau ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, saat suara petikan gitar gadis Jepang itu mengalun di telingaku.

* * *

 _ **Sweet Lips**_

* * *

 **At school**

"Jungkook! "

"Itu Oppa"

"Hyung!"

"Sunbae!"

Baru sampai depan gerbang saja namaku sudah di elu-elukan heboh.

Siapa yang tidak kenal 'Jeon Jungkook' namja populer dengan segudang bakat. Bukannya aku sombong tapi ini kenyataan. Jeon Jungkook si Ketua klub seni, kapten sepak bola sekolah, Aktor utama disetiap drama sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Prestasiku terlalu banyak aku sampai lupa. Aku hanya tersenyum tampan pada para fans ku.

Aku bisa melihat para yeoja dan Namja itu menggila saat ku memberikan wink pada mereka.

Haha.. susah ya jadi orang keren.

.

.

Huung.. aku menatap malas kearah sekumpulan yeoja dan namja uke.

uke?

Jelaslah dilihat dari segi manapun aku ini adalah seme sejati. Tinggi, kuat, mata tajam, hidung mancung... stop! kurasa kalian juga tau bagaimana rupaku.

Sejenakku menghela napas sebelum melewati orang orang gila itu.

Ya ampun, jangan pikir aku jahat tapi memang keadaan mereka seperti itu.

Kadang aku hanya bergumam.

"Ah aku haus" maka bisa belasan botol minuman berjejer didepanku, padahal ku yakin saat itu aku hanya bersura sekecil mungkin, apa karena mereka memiliki pendengaran super? Atau saat valentine.

Itu benar-benar hari terburuk sepanjang tahun. Tahun lalu aku sampai dipanggil ssaem karena menyebabkan kelas berantakan karena murid-murid yang ingin memberiku hadiah secara langsung.

Heol.. apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menstalk ku setiap saat?

Aku menggeleng singkat sekedar mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Huuft..." aku berjalan santai , semoga mereka tak menyadari kehadira-

"Sunbae!" Terlambat mereka melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan emmm.. bagaimana ya? Mungkin kalau ini komik maka mata mereka akan berbentuk dua hati besar, ada juga yang hampir pingsan.

Ckckck.. pesona seorang Jungkook memang tak bisa diragukan. Aku tersenyum pada mereka menampilkan sepasang gigi kelinciku.

Sedetik kemudian..

"Kyaaa~Oppa tersenyum padaku"

"Ani dia tersenyum pada ku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!bukan Kau!"

Hal seperti ini yang paling malas ku hadapi, aku tersenyum pada mereka semua, bukan dikhususkan satu orang.

Heuh.. Selalu begini, berakhir dengan keributan.

"Oppa tersenyum padaku berarti dia suka padaku!" Yeoja dengan rambut panjang sepinggang itu menatap nyalang namja rambut coklat didepannya.

"Ani Hyung yang duluan tersenyum padaku!dasar jalang!"balas namja itu tak kalah sengit, ya tuhan aku hanya ingin masuk sekolah dengan tenang, bukannya harus melihat perdebatan tak berguna ini.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Seketika semua diam dan menutup telinga siapa yang tak akan ke berisikan mendengar suara melengking yang setara dengan paus biru.

ok abaikan pemikiran absurd itu ku.

Suara itu berasal dari namja pendek dengan rambut hitam dan kaca mata berbingkai kotak ciri khasnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sebagai 'sahabat' di sekolah ini, karena memang hanya dia yang teman yang ku punya sejak sekolah dasar.

Meskipun populer tapi banyak yang segan berteman denganku. Poor me~

"Kalian berisik sekali! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Jungkook ingin masuk kelas! Hah!awas, awas!" namja itu, Jimin menarik lengan ku untuk keluar dari disambut surakan kecewa dari para 'fans'ku.

/bayangin penampilan Jimin pas predebut/

"Kook kenapa kau selalu merepotkan ku?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggerutu, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Mianhae Jimin-ah" aku merangkul nya, banyak murid yang mengira aku dan Jimin pacaran, tapi tidak. Banyak yang tidak orang lain tau tentang Jimin, dibalik kaca mata super tebalnya itu terdapat wajah manis yang sangat menggoda iman, mungkin sudah lama aku akan 'main' kalau tidak ingat dia adalah temanku.

.

.

 **At class**

Kelas XI-2 adalah kelasku dan Jimin, saat ku masuk anak yang lain tidak ricuh seperti yang tadi, karena kelas XI-2 ini cenderung cuek, terlalu malah.

Pelajaran pertama Shin songsaengnim. Guru bidang sejarah. Sepanjang kelasnya dia hanya akan mengoceh tentang kerajaan, kebiasaan, adat, bahkan kerajaan yang ia ceritakan aku tak pernah ingat.

Aku menumpukan kepalaku pada meja, saat ssaem memulai dongengnya.

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

 _Sreegg!_

Cukup ini batasku,

"Ada apa Jungkook? " Aku berdiri. Seisi kelas menatapku datar, well ini memang kebisaanku.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi ssaem" ucapku lembut..

..plus ekspresi memelas ala-ala malaikat baik hati. Siapa yang tidak luluh coba?

"...baiklah" jawab lelaki paru baya itu, dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur bisa keluar dari kelas yang memuakkan ini.

Jadi murid populer bukan berarti harus jenius kan? aku juga manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan.

.

.

.

Aku membuka resleting celanaku dan.. kalian tau kan apa yang akan kulakukan dikamar mandi?

"Haah.."

Setelah menuntaskan tujuan utama ku ke kamar mandi. Aku menuju wastaffel untuk cuci tangan.

"Astaga-" Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke cermin, menatap horor ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Jerawat. Ish, aku membenci penyakit aneh itu, sungguh. Satu tonjolan kecil di pipi kanan ku sekarang ini sangat amat menggangu.

Pulang sekolah aku harus maskeran.

Setelah ini lebih baik aku pergi kemana ya, tak mungkin aku ke kelas dan mendengarkan dongeng itu lagi. Kantin?atau rooftop?

Ah! Mungkin halaman belakang sekolah ide bagus.

 _Srret!_

Aku mengeringkan tanganku dengan tisu lalu.

 _Deg_

"A-aah.."aku merinding saat seseorang meniup tengkukku.

"Aakh!" Orang itu menggigitnya.

Sial siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku.

"Henti-khanhh!" Kenapa malah desahan yang keluar, kemana suaraku disaat seperti ini !? Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di tengkuk ku. Sangat dingin.

Aku membelalakan mataku saat tangannya...

"Ahngg!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Segini dulu~_**

* * *

Hi inget Je? /nggaaa/

Repost lagi ni cuma sekarang Je Buat jadi Vkook

No masalah kan ya?

Duh, kemaren Je tuh dah ngedrop karena sider, tpi sekarang bodo ah

Ahahaha, biarkan sider berkarya hahahahhahaha.

Iya ff nya Je pindahin ke wp sama aj sih wkwkwk

Ff ini ga bakal repost kalo ga ada my beloved selir*plak* Addicted sayang~

Sini kaka remes dlu *ambigu" yaallah* bsk kaka beliin tiket konser nonton bts y, tunggu Suga lamar kaka tapi ya de*apainiapa*

Edit ff d ffn lewat hp tuh kerja keras bgt ya:') Je ampe ngulang 8 kali baru bisa:')

Semoga di kelas 11 nnti dbliin note book:')

#prayforme2k16

So, jst tht. Kalau kalian mau hargain ff ini biar berlanjut mungkin kalian bisa menulis kritik/saran/req adegan di kolom review

Annyeong bae~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sweet Lips**

 **…**

 **…**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

And ect.

…

…

Vkook n Yoonmin

…

…

Happy reading

* * *

Tangan itu...

"Aanghh..." Jungkook mencengkram sisi wastafel erat. Siapa orang sial ini! Hatinya terus mengumpat.

Tapi badannya tak bisa melawan, saat tangan itu dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam celana yang ia kenakan, lalu meremas sesuatu didalam sana. Badannya terasa seperti tersetrum listrik. Dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

"Aahh..si-siapa.. kauhhh"ia bersumpah, suaranya benar benar menjijikan. Jungkook Menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya. Karena demi Tuhan, tangan orang ini sangat terampil. Malu setengah mati.

Bukannya menjawab orang yang Jungkook yakin adalah Namja, malah mencium dan menggigit lehernya lagi. Dari jarak seperti ini bahkan ia dapat mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang asing itu. Jungkook menahan napas, ia tak habis pikir apa yang laki-laki ini pakai, baru kali ini Indra penciumannya mencium bau seperti ini. Lembut tapi membukkan. Nyaris gila dia dibuatnya.

Seketika Jungkook membelalak horor. Namja itu melorotkan celana yang bahan yang dikenakannya sampai sebatas lutut. Lalu membiarkannya menggantung disana. Ingin sekali Jeon melawannya, tapi dia jadi bingung sendiri. Tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan laki-laki asing ini. Ugh..

"Aahh.. hh"Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu memejamkan matanya erat.

Merasakan tangan besar itu terus memanjakan miliknya. Meremas, menarik, dan twins ballnya pun tak luput. Oh god.. Jungkook yakin laki-laki ini sudah berkali-kali menyetubuhi orang. Di sisa kesadaran akan kendali tubuhnya, Jungkook meronta, berusaha lepas darinya.

"Diamlah" singkat, dingin dan rendah. Kurang lebih itu yang dapat Jungkook tangkap dari suara namja dibelakangnya.

"Nnghh.. hmmphh" namja asing itu memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke mulut Jungkook. Yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh sang empunya.

"Kulum ini jangan berisik"Perintahnya. Suaranya absolut.

Dengan senang hati tubuh Jungkook akan menurutinya tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang sedari tadi pengap-pengap mencari kesadaran dirinya.

Selagi tangan kanannya bermain dengan mulut si namja manis. Tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, dengan membuka kancing kemeja putih itu satu persatu. Perlahan..

Wajah Jungkook memerah, ia tau ini pelecehan pada dirinya, tapi ini nikmat. Jujur perlakuan yang Namja itu berikan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan dan badannya berpeluh.

"Euhm..." Jungkook mengulum jemari panjang itu seperti bayi kehausan.

Nanja itu tersenyum miring. Lalu mulai memilin tonjolon merah muda di dada Jungkook yang mulai mengeras. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada orang yang tidak takluk berhadapan dengannya. Dalam hati namja itu berbangga.

Ia mencubit, menekan, lalu mengusapnya. Dari yang paling pelan sampai yang cepat. Sial.. Jungkook yakin sekarang sudah tidak waras. Ketika badannya melengkung, memberi akses lebih pada namja itu.

"Terus seperti itu.. kau pintar" pujinya pada Jungkook, puas dengan nipple si manis. Tangan kirinya kembali bermain dengan penis milik Jungkook yang mengeras sedari tadi, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks dari yang ia lihat.

Cairan precum Jungkook mulai menetes di tangannya.

Namja itu menarik tangannya dari mulut Jungkook, lalu terdengar suara 'plop' saat ia melakukannya. Sontak Namja Jeon itu membuka matanya sayu. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang nampak kacau di cermin washtaffel. Wajah memerah dengan liur yang menetes di bibirnya

Deg

Jungkook membeku diposisinya, saat mata namja asing itu bertemu dengan onyxnya.

Perasaannya saja atau memang mata Namja itu berwarna merah. Terkesan menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Dengan helaian pirang menutupi keningnya. Jungkook tidak dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah itu, karena terlalu fokus pada matanya. Sungguh mata itu seperti menghipnotisnya.

Srat

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, namja itu membuka resleting celananya. Lalu memasukkan miliknya.

"Aakh!" Pekiknya saat benda asing memasuki holenya tanpa aling-aling. Ini sakit, sangat sakit malah. Tanpa sadar air matanya pun menetes, mengalir di pipi tembamnya.

"Ssshh..appo" kemana jiwa Namja nya pergi? Kakinya seperti agar, lemas. Tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lebih lama.

Sreet

Kalau saja Namja itu tak menahan pinggang Jungkook, maka ia sudah merosot ke lantai putih kamar mandi.

"Aaah...sshh..." Jungkook meringis, kala penis yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, bergerak di dalam holenya. Rasanya holenya hampir sobek. Perih,

"Menungging sekarang"

Namja itu memposisikan tubuh Jungkook agar Menungging dan tangannya bertopang pada sisi washtaffel.

Jungkook menurut pasrah, dirinya terlalu lemas untuk melawan.

"Hhh..hiks..ssh" Jungkook sesenggukan di sela desahannya. Tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Anghh!" Namja bermata merah itu menatap takjub pemandangan didepannya, tubuh setengah telanjang dan lubang merah muda yang berkerut menelan miliknya lapar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas menampilkan seringaian yang tampan sekaligus mengerikan.

"AKH!" Nyaris seperti teriakan. Namja bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba memasukan miliknya makin dalam. Jungkook ingin mati sekarang. Siapapun orang ini, ia bersumpah akan mematahkan lehernya sampai mati-kalau sanggup-sebagai balasannya.

"Aasshh.." Jungkook menggeretakkan giginya, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Ahh, Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang terus saja menggerayangi bagian tubuh lain. Gila, dia tidak tau kalau akan sebegini nikmatnya. Jungkook pikir ia tidak akan pernah mempraktekkan apa yang ia tonton dari video-video porn yang ia putar setiap malam.

Tangan kiri yang menggurut penisnya dan kanan yang dengan brengseknya mencubit-cubit nipple miliknya. Tubuhnya menggelenyar, sensasi baru ini ugh.. setan mana yang mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

"A-ahh.." Penis besarnya mengoyak hole Jungkook, mencari sesuatu disana.

"Aaahh~" dapat! Desahan indah mengalun di telinganya,suara yang terdengar erotis dan mengundang. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat, rasanya susah di jelaskan.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum saat berhasil mengenai sweet spot Namja manis di depannya. Semuanya memutih, bahkan sekarang ia lupa cara bernapas dengan benar.

"Ahhh.. ah"berkali kali ia mengenai titik itu.

Jungkook merasa pandangannya buram, merasa seperti terbang ke langit, sentuhan yang orang asing itu berikan membuatnya lupa segalanya.

"Aahhh..a-akhu..." Jungkook merasa miliknya yang digenggam tangan si pirang berkedut hebat.

"Aku-aah!" Terlambat ia terlanjur menumpahkan spermanya...

"Ngahh~" Jungkook menadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Tuhan sebegitu liciknya engkau menyembunyikan surga dunia, sampai mahluk-mahluk mu harus berdosa demi mencapainya.

Tak lama setelah namja chubby klimaks, orang itu mempercepat gerakannya, Jungkook sudah tidak peduli. Badannya kebas.

"Hhh.." ia memejamkan matanya merasakan cairan hangat mengalir keluar holenya.

"Ssh.." agak perih memang, tapi entahlah dia merasa lebih tenang sekarang (?)

Saat itu juga ia berhenti dengan seluruh permainannya dengan tubuh sintal Jungkook. Menarik keluar penisnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat sang empunya meringis.

Buugh

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dingin kamar mandi. Namja bersurai pirang itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya.

"Haah..hah..hah.." nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun, pandangannya kabur. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat seringaian dari wajah Namja asing itu.

Tapi bisa ia lihat tangan Namja tadi berlumuran sperma miliknya, matanya memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan..

Sluurp..

"Manis" ucapnya setelah menjilat cairan itu sampai habis. Jungkook merasa itu menjijikan.

Nafasnya mulai tenang, rasanya ia akan pingsan sekarang juga.

Sebelum...

"Aarghh!" Namja itu menggigit lehernya...

Jungkook benar-benar pingsan...

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

"Euungh.." Namja itu melenguh dalam tidurnya, mengucek matanya yang masih berkunang kunang sehabis pingsan tadi..

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau di uks Jeon Jungkook" sahut suara yeoja disudut ruangan. Ia nampak sibuk dengan beberapa map biru dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa kemari oleh eehh.. siapa ya aku juga pertama kali melihatnya" ucap yeoja yang memakai pakaian jas putih dokter. Jadi bingung sendiri, pasalnya baru pertama ia melihat orang itu di sekolah ini.

"Sshh.." Jungkook mengusap lehernya, rasanya nyeri.

Deg

Dia jadi mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi tadi...

Blussh

Seketika wajahnya memerah antara malu dan kesal . Namja brengsek itu berani beraninya mengambil 'first time'nya.

"Aaissh.." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hari ini benar-benar kacau

'sial,sial,sial..' hatinya terus mengumpat.

"Ekhem.." Jungkook lupa di ruangan ini dia tidak sendiri.

"Apa kau ingin kubuatkan surat izin sakit?sepertinya kau butuh istirahat lebih" tawar yeoja itu, sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

No way! Hari ini ada duel sepak bola dengan kelas tiga yang taruhannya tidak sedikit. Ia harus menang, tak mungkin dia pulang dan melewatkannya kan? Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

Ck,harga diri ya? Apa kau masih memilikinya Jeon?

"Aa..itu tak apa aku akan tidur sebentar dan kembali ke kelas setelahnya" ujar Jungkook pada yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali Jungkook bisa melihat yeoja itu meloncat loncat tak jelas sambil tersenyum, 'aneh' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

"JEON JUNGKOOOK!" Yang namanya dipanggil langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Namja bersurai hitam yang semua orang kenal dengan 'park jimin'. Berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau membuatku khawatir tau! Ku kira kau ada apa apa, dan kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang, teru-hhmmmhh" Jungkook membekap mulut Jimin, ayolah dia sedang lelah sekarang, jangan tambah cobaan lagi untuknya.

"Cerita nya terlalu panjang dan rumit Park, nanti ku jelaskan, sekarang kau diam dan biarkan aku duduk " ucapnya lelah, Jimin mendengus mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jungkook Duduk di bangkunya, lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja.

Jungkook rasanya ingin terjun ke dasar jurang sekarang juga, dengan semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Lelah.. sangat lelah, apalagi tubuh bagian bawah dan lehernya masih terasa nyeri. Aarrghh!dia berharap bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi apa jadinya seorang Jeon Jungkook ketahuan mendesah hanya akibat permainan jari seperti uke jalang.

"Hei, maafkan aku Kook, kau baik baik saja?" Jimin tak menyerah ia terus bertanya pada sahabatnya ini, meskipun hanya di balas sekedar deheman singkat.

'Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Jungkook-ah..' selama Jungkook menghilang tadi ia tidak bisa tenang, bernapas saja sesak. Rasa pedulinya pada seorang Jeon Jungkook terlalu besar. Orangnya sendiri tidak akan pernah tau kalau dirinya memiliki teman seperti ini.

Alhasil Jimin hanya menghela napas, sebelum kembali ke bangkunya. Pura-pura sibuk dengan materi logaritma klasik.

Teeet...teeet

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda pelajaran sesi kedua segera dimulai. Semua murid masuk ke kelas masing kecuali si Namja Jeon yang sedari tadi diam di kelas dengan wajah kosong -blank- ekspresi yang memang hanya dia yang bisa.

"Ya anak anak kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru.. silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" sekeitka Jungkook menegakan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong Kim Taehyung imnida salam kenal semuanyaaa" anak baru itu tersenyum sangat manis, senyum yang unik karena terlihat seperti berbentuk kotak.

"Kyaaaa~kyeoptaa" seru para yeoja alay-bagi Jungkook -sekelas. Memang Namja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di matanya.

"Aku pindahan dari Daegu mohon bimbingannya" Taehyung membuat tanda peace dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya...

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Lips**

…

…

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

And ect.

…

…

Vkook n Yoonmin

…

…

Happy reading

* * *

"Kim Taehyung imnida~"

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Taehyung-ah kyeopta"

"Manisnya"

"Taehyung berkencanlah dengan ku"

Jungkook merotasi matanya. Penyakit alay Yeoja dikelasnya kumat.

"Tsk, apa sih yang mereka lihat dari anak baru itu?" matanya menelisik dari bawah kaki hingga kepala, dengan tatapan menilai yang sangat seram. Bagaimana tidak?. Jungkook seperti akan melubangi anak baru itu dengan laser yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar dari matanya.

Kim Taehyung itu _ **'udik'.**_ Lihat saja dari cara berpakaiannya yang rapih. Baju di masukkan dengan kancing se leher, kampung. Coba sekarang kulitnya saja hitam, hanya rambut blondenya yang kelihatan sedikit kekinian. Wajahnya, hidungnya mancung, manis, seksi, dan bibirnya..

Astaga apa ini. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Apa tadi dia baru saja menyebut anak baru itu seksi? Dan bibir itu..

Bibir...

Bibir..

Entah sengaja atau tidak tepat saat itu Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual menurut Jungkook..

..Ralat semua orang juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

 _Bluush_

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Awh!" Jungkook menampar pipinya keras, dan itu benar-benar sakit. Kau gila? Kau baru saja menyebut anak Daegu pirang itu seksi? Setelah baru saja kau melandmarknya dengan kata kampung?

Sementara Jungkook sibuk dengan pemikiran absurdnya tentang "anak Daegu" itu, seorang Park Jimin yang duduk di bangku paling depan justru tidak peduli dengan eksistensi 2 mahluk baru di depan kelas. Ia malah sibuk memutar-mutar gelang abu ditangannya. Bosan.

"Min Yoongi" ucap namja berambut hitam di samping Taehyung. Terlalu singkat, ya. Suasana berubah drastis. Jadi hening ketika namja yang kelewat putih itu memperkenalkan diri. Jimin menghela nafas lelah.

"Kapan pelajaran dimulai pak? Mereka bisa memperkenalkan diri masing-masing besok, heuh " ia bersedekap, melirik ke arah luar jendela. 'Buang-buang waktu' . Perkenalan seperti ini hanya buang-buang waktu bagi Jimin, toh, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan berbaur dengan anak-anak lain tanpa musti berdiri di depan bicara panjang lebar mengenai nama, dimana mereka tinggal, pindahan dari mana? Karena demi apapun Jimin merasa itu cara kolot yang terlalu mainstream ia lihat. Sistem ini harus dirubah bila ia sudah menjadi menteri pendidikan nanti.

Menjadi menteri adalah cita-cita nya sejak kecil, bila anak-anak lain bermimpi menjadi presiden atau super hero, maka Jimin hanya akan menjawab dengan kalem dan yakin.

"aku akan menjadi seorang menteri" yang saat itu dihadiahi cubitan di kedua pipi gembulnya. Lucu sekali.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Anak baru memandang remeh ke arah Jimin. Tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang. Jimin nyaris tersedak saat mata itu menatapnya, bagaimana orang bisa memiliki mata seindah itu? Dalam hati memuji mata kehijauannya yang tegas dan dalam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Jimin menyesal sudah memujinya. Lihat senyum meremehkan yang ditunjukan padanya.

'Sial-" ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, pipinya bersemu. Mungkin karena kesal atau alasan lain? Yang tau hanya dirinya sendir. Fak, seharusnya ia tidak usah peduli padanya.

"Jadi Taehyung kau akan sebangku dengan Jungkook, dan Yoongi dengan Jimin-"

"Yak!...

Semua orang menutup telinganya. Suara cempreng khasnya itu bagai petir menyambar di dalam kelas.

... Pak disebelah ku itu Jaeon, kenapa anak itu harus duduk di sampingku?! " Jimin menatap guru setengah baya itu sewot. Pak Jung menggorek telinganya, bernafas lega. Ia bersyukur telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Dan kebetulan tadi pagi orang tua Jaeon baru saja meminta surat ijin pindah seko-"

"Tidak mungkin...'' Jimin menatap nanar kearah bangku kosong disebelahnya. Jaeon anak sopan itu, setidaknya Jaeon perlu bilang kalau ia akan pindah. Heuh..

Sweet lips

Seperti adegan sinetron TV dimata Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri nya dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Hay?" Namja Jeon itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Orang yang ia ketahui bernama Taehyung itu melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

2 detik

5 detik

10-

20- ok, ini waktu terlama bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk mencerna apa yang orang katakan.

ralat Jungkook trlalu gengsi bila dia bilang, dia lemot dalam berpikir.

"Ekhm.. duduklah di pojok" Ia berusaha berlagak se-cool mungkin di depan siswa pindahan Daegu itu. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengedikan bahunya sebelum duduk di bangku yang Jungkook maksud.

'Astaga kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh begini ey-"

"Tutup buku kalian, hari ini kita akan ulangan harian-'' Pak Jung berucap lantang di depan kelas. Setelah acara perkenalan 2 murid baru itu, tetiba saja terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Ia menghapus beberapa rumus yang tertulis di papan.

Hell-

Semua murid menatap Guru Fisika itu tak percaya, belajar saja tidak tidak, bagaimana mau mengerjakan ulangan mendadak ini ?

Ya semua, kecuali Jungkook dan Jimin.

Kalau Jimin merasa materi ini sudah diluar kepala, lain hal dengan Jungkook yang memang tak peduli mau ulangan atau tidak.

Namja bersurai Coklat terang itu memiliki prinsip.

 _'Jangan memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras, biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya..'_

Yeah Jungkook terlalu malas untuk berpikir sih intinya.

Jimin mulai membaca soal yang diberikan kepadanya "A√2 bila di..."

Ia menghentikan acara bacanya, matanya melirik kearah chairmate barunya itu.

'Apa yang-' Jimin menatap sinis Namja disebelahnya, apa apaan bukannya mencoba mengerjakan soal ia malah membuka buku lain.

Jimin terus memakinya dalam hati.

"Berhenti.." Namja Park itu mengernyit ketika suara rendah itu menyapa pendengarannya. Yang semula ia fokus mengerjakan soal langsung beralih menatap Orang disebelahnya, 'orang?memang dia orang? Kulitnya saja seperti mayat aku-'

"Ku bilang berhenti-" ulang Namja bermarga Min itu.

'Berhenti apaan sih, bicara saja tidak-" kesal Jimin dalam hati..

"Berhenti membicarakan tentang ku terus, itu mengganggu.."Yoongi berhenti membaca bukunya. Matanya menatap langsung kedua manik coklat Jimin.

Memang pandangannya datar, tapi sangat menusuk, Jimin menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Astaga salah apa dia?

Bicara saja tidak, atau anak mayat ini bisa membaca pikirannya? Tsk, tidak mung-

"Kalau ku bilang ya, kau akan berhenti bicara" potong Yoongi. Ugh, mukanya memerah menahan kesal. Dengan segenap kesabaran, ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba kembali fokus pada ulangan harian yang pak Jung berikan. Walaupun pada akhirnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Jimin menggigit pulpen biru kesayangannya. Sebut saja 'lucky pen', karena setiap memakai pulpen itu, seakan jawaban tertulis begitu saja. Pembawa keberuntungan. Tapi sepertinya lucky pen nya tidak manjur hari ini. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ya tuhan ini baru jam kedua pelajaran dan ia sudah melihat penyebab nasib buruknya untuk setengah tahun kedepan. Great.

Jimin membetulkan letak kaca matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sedikitpun, sebenarnya pertanyaan 'anak mayat' ini lebih mirip pernyataan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali fokus pada soal-soal itu..."

Si pucat mentap Jimin dari atas kebawah sarkastis, dan dia mendapatkan sebutan yang pantas untuk orang yang kurang dari sejam dikenalnya.

"..culun?"

"Waktu kalian 10 menit lagi-"

Baru saja Jimin akan melemparkan buku tebalnya sebelum Pak tua bangka, idiot, sialan- stop-"

kau terlalu banyak mengumpat siang ini Park.

"Awas saja-" ucapnya berbisik melototi Yoongi. Percuma sih, dia malah kelihatan lucu saat melakukan nya.

"Ini akan menarik.." dibalik bukunya Yoongi menyeringai.

* * *

Sweet lips

* * *

Teeeeeeeeeeet~~~

Bel panjang berbunyi.

"AKHIRNYA! " Jungkook meregangkan badannya. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba.

Duel tanding dengan anak kelas XII. Taruhan yang ada hanya 2 bulan sekali. Kalau bukan karena taruhan dan harga dirinya, si Jeon ini tidak mungkin mau ikut.

Hell, ia lebih baik pulang cepat dan tidur memeluk 'Shion'.

Maklum Jungkook dan Shion sudah jadian sejak Namja bergigi kelinci itu masih memakai popok. Jungkook-Shion 2 hal yang sulit dipisahkan. Mungkin agak sedikit kekanakan tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tanpanya.

Shion boneka anak laki-laki berbaju abad pertengahan.

Ok skip tentang urusan pribadinya itu atau kita akan terlambat ke pertandingan.

Fyi, yang di taruhkan di pertandingan ini bukan uang jajan receh anak SMA. Bulan lalu Suho mempertaruhkan vila nya di Jeju. Lain dengan Jb anak kelas XI D yang membawa Jiey primadona anak kelas XII A, kekasih barunya sebagai bahan taruhan.

Kali ini Jungkook tidak mengejar hadiahnya, ia ingin mempermalukan Seungcheol. Si curut. Berani sekali ia menjatuhkan minuman jeruknya diatas tugas prakarya seninya, lalu mengakhirinya hanya dengan kata

"oops, aku tidak sengaja.." dan jangan lupakan seringai memuakkan dari bibir sialannya. Uh.. Jungkook sungguh membenci anak presdir Choi itu.

Ia memajamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berjalan.

'Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan, aku akan benar-benar membalasmu sial'

Tap

"Kita nanti pulang bersama atau bagaimana? " tanya Namja pendek di samping Jungkook. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih sesuatu di dalam ransel hitamnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapatkan barang yang ia cari. Bungkus tisu.

Dan jangan lupakan eksistensi seorang Park Jimin. Dimana ada Jungkook disitulah ada Jimin.

"Kau ada kelas dance kan?" Jimin menepuk jidat. Yang lebih tinggi mendecih, lalu berjongkok dan membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Ah iya hampir saja aku lupa, hari ini sunbae ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada anak-anak lainnya" Matanya menerawang, membayangkan sunbaenya ketika memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan menakjubkan itu. Pasti keren.

"Dasar pelupa" Jungkook mengacak rambut tebal itu. Jimin merengut, imut.

Astaga Jungkook berharap tidak ada yang menyadari keimutan temannya ini selain dirinya.

"Rambutku Jeon-" Jimin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf tuan Park" Jungkook membungkuk 90°

"Lebay Jung, jijik lihatnya, sudahlah nanti kita telat" yang lebih tinggi merangkul bahu Jimin. Mencubit hidung pesek milik si pendek. Biar mancung sedikit katanya.

Ingin sekali mengumpati Jungkook, tapi kesalnya kalah dengan rasa sayangnya pada namja Jeon itu.

"Ok ok, jangan menungguku. Aku yakin akan pulang pagi" Jimin menyikut perut Jungkook pelan, yang di balas rintihan lebay oleh sahabatnya. Mereka tertawa sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Jungkook tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu menjadi 'Jeon Jungkook' si tengil di matanya.

Beginilah Jungkook dan Jimin hubungan mereka sangat manis sebagai 'teman'.

"Oppa!" Suara Yeoja itu menginterupsi keduanya. Sontak mereka menengok kesumber suara.

"Chaeyeon?" Junior mereka dari SMP, Yeoja manis dengan rambut pendeknya. Hari ini ia kelihatan cantik dengan jepitan pita merah yang menghias rambutnya.

Lupakan dulu tentang betapa rupawannya Yeoja penyuka permen ini. Kembali kapada pertanyaan 'mengapa ia ada disini'

"Kalian dicari Ibu Han di kantor." Keduanya mengernyit, wali kelas mereka? Untuk apa?

"Kenapa Guru Han mencari kita?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya. Chaeyeon mengedikkan bahu, tanda tak tau. Ia cuma disuruh memanggil kedua sunbaenya tanpa diberitau untuk apa.

"Entahlah yang jelas kalian harus ke kantor atau akan ada masalah dengan nilai kalia-"

"Wow wow apa ini" Bila itu tentang nilai, maka Jimin yang paling parno disini.

"Baik kita akan kesana" Ia tersenyum pada Chaeyeon, mengisyaratkan kalau ia mengerti.

"Ok, aku pulang duluan Oppa" Yeoja itu berjalan seraya bersenandung riang, Jungkook pikir rumor tentang Chaeyeon yang di tembak Taeyong itu benar. Pantas ia tampak senang-

Lupakan dia Jung pikirkan tentang-

"Astaga pertandingannya" Baru saja kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, tapi Dewi fortuna enggan berpihak padanya hari ini. Jimin mengaitkan tangannya, menahan pelarian Jungkook.

Matanya menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Apa yang- bagaimana pertandingan ku Jimin!?" yang ditanya bersingut sebal,

"Sudahlah aku lebih khawatir pada nilai ku.. dan kau juga harusnya khawatir"

Dengan seenaknya Namja Park itu menyeret Jungkook agar mengikutinya

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku."

* * *

Sweet lips

* * *

Toktok

Keduanya masuk setelah mendengar suara yang mempersilahkan. Nampaklah visualisasi yeoja 25-tahunan yang sangat mereka kenal. " Han Ji-Eun" kurang lebih itu yang tertulis di papan nama kecil pojok kanan meja.

"Ekhem" yang lebih tinggi berdehem, memecahkan suasana. Guru muda itu mengintip si Jeon dari bailk cangkir gray tea yang ia minum.

Cih, Jungkook mendecih. Gurunya ini sengaja atau bagaimana sih?

Mata bulatnya gusar mencari jam dinding. '16:37' Nice, 7 menit lagi pertandingannya di mulai. Ugh, saking khawatir Jungkook lupa dengan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kita dipanggil kesini? " great, beri tepuk tangan untuk seorang Park Jimin dan pukpukan sabar untuk Jungkook, kenapa otak 'cerdas'nya tidak memikirkan kata itu sedari tadi.

Yeoja cantik berbibir merah itu menaruh cangkir teh nya, bergeser sedikit agar pantatnya bisa nyaman di kursi keras itu. Ya, minggu depan ia harus mengajukan anggaran baru untuk mengganti kursi putar reotnya ini.

"Masalah itu.." Guru Han membasahi bibirnya sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. Dalam keadaan normal Jungkook mungkin akan memuji ke-seksi-an guru muda itu, tapi tidak dengan waktu ini. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menyiramkan air tepat di muka Gurunya agar cepat sadar. Semua itu bisa saja dilakukannya sekarang, kalau Jimin tidak meremas tangannya, dan menyuruhnya agar sabar.

"Kalian-"

Toktoktoktok

"Nah itu tugas kalian, masuk !" Serunya. Jungkook dan Jimin saling berpandangan. Mengernyit bingung.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan dibuka, ketiga pasang mata itupun langsung menengok kebelakang.

Guru Han tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, cantik sekali dia. " kalian sudah datang" sapanya ringan kepada kedua namja yang baru datang. Berbanding 198° dengan Jungkook dan Jimin, mulut Jungkook menganga tak percaya.

"Hay Jeon" sapanya ramah, jangan lupakan cengiran kotaknya, namja yang sangat amat ingin Jungkook hindari, demi kesehatan otak dan jantungnya. Kim Taehyung, dan jangan lupakan orang dengan mata tajamnya, Min Yoongi.

Rasanya Jimin lebih baik terjun dari lantai 4 gedung sekolah. Kalau-kalau saja dia tidak ingat Hyungnya dirumah.

"Kalian harus menemani mereka berkeliling sekolah, touring istilahnya"

"WTF-" "APA!"

Seharusnya aku tidak masuk saja tadi. Yatuhan, kenapa kau jadikan hari ini sangat sial? Salah apa aku? Ya, aku tau, aku telalu tampan dan banyak yang iri karena hal itu, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Setiap minggu aku sudah datang ke gereja dan berdoa disana. Bahkan aku membawa bunga untuk nenek tua pembersih gereja. Aku sudah mencoba menurut kata eomma. Walaupun masih sulit untuk appa. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha keras.

Curahan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang punya pemikiran sepd dan seabsurd dirinya.

Kepalanya ia benturkan ke salah satu loker disana. Ia berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk melihat hangul yang tertulis di loker itu. "Jackson wang" bahkan itu bukan hangul, aarggh! Siapapun itu Jackson, ia meminta maaf sebelum membentur-benturkan lagi kepalanya ke loker itu. Jadi jangan menuntutnya bila besok pagi loker itu tak seperti semula.

Keadaannya sangat membingungkan, terutama bagi seorang Kim Taehyung yang hanya bisa sweat drop melihat Jungkook.

"Astaga- Jungkook-ah kau tida-"

"Ssst, jangan bicara aku sedang berperang batin" ia menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan bibir tebal Taehyung. Dan yang kiri untuk mulutnya sendiri. Keningnya berkerut lucu.

Betapa menggemaskannya seorang Jeon Jungkook ini. Di luar dari penampilan Bad boynya. Membuat namja didepannya tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun kkkk" Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari bibirnya. Menggenggam tangan itu erat, mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, sampai Jungkook dapat merasakan nafas lawan bicaranya. Tidak bisa menjelaskan, nafasnya dingin, bukan mint bukan juga green tea, yang jelas Jungkook merasa tenang mencium baunya. Seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama dirindukan, tapi mustahil bahkan ia baru bertemu namja Kim ini tadi siang.

"Dengar.."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya, lagi-lagi mata biru itu. Pikirannya kelabakan mencari cara untuk tidak menatapnya,karena sungguh ia seakan terhisap kedalamnya.

"..guru seksi itu menyuruhmu untuk mengajakku berkeliling, bukan untuk menaikkan nafsuku untuk melahapmu. Sekarang." Ugh-Jantungnya, tolong siapa saja. Jungkook yakin sebentar lagi ia jadi pengidap sakit jantung.

Taehyung mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir tipis itu. Lalu melemparkan senyum miringnya, membuat lawan bicaranya bergidik karena aura sekitar yang berubah berat. Tunggu, ia melepaskan Jungkook, menatap sekitar dengan was-was. Taehyung menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan di samping mereka, menutup rapat lalu membekap Jungkook sekali lagi. Tubuhnya refleks melawan, Namja bersurai coklat itu bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Diam." Saat mendengar perintahnya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, patuh tanpa bantahan. Ia membeku di tempat.

" _Mereka ada disini?"_

 _"Ya sepertinya, tapi kita harus menunggu Ketua untuk bergerak. "_

 _"Tanganku sudah gatal untuk merobek daging mereka satu persatu, dan menggantungnya di atas tiang."_

 _"Cih, mahluk menjijikan penghisap darah seperti mereka bahkan harus mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu."_

 _A_ staga,aku masih ada dibumi kan? Jungkook merasa mual seketika.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thx for reading this fanfic.

Mind to review?


End file.
